Feel Again
by ChippedCup007
Summary: Harry Potter/ Fast and Furious AU – This is my first series of one shots. What happened if things had gone differently for Severus Snape, if he had survived the war? Follow him through the ups and downs of life with his wife, her family, and the hassle of everyday life. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! Quick side note, these one shots aren't in chronological order. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the world Harry Potter, or the Fast and the Furious franchise. I wish I did….**

_**Sweet Nothings**_

Severus knew he was in for a rough night when he was awoken by frantic shaking. "Sev, honey, wake up!" His wife hissed frantically. Severus opened his eyes blearily. Ashley was sitting up, her dark red hair coiled in a braid, with one hand resting on her growing stomach; the other was still jostling Severus's shoulder. Once she saw he was awake, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought you were never going to wake up." It took Severus several seconds to put two and two together. "Oh no! Are you ok?! Is the baby!? Are you having contractions?! Do we need to go to Saint Mun..." "I'm hungry." That comment broke through his frazzled thoughts. "You're...hungry?" he asked dumbly. "Uh huh. I want pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate!" Severus groaned and fell back. "Love, you can't be serious." he muttered, rolling over to look at the clock.

The glowing numbers revealed that it was a little after midnight. Severus let out a disgruntled sigh and tunneled back under the blankets, throwing a pillow over his head. A few minutes later, there came a sharp poke between his shoulder blades. When he refused to move, the poke came again. "Honey, your kid wants chocolate, cake, and licorice. Are you really going to say no?" she asked in mock disbelief. A few minutes later, Severus got up, walking to the closest and pulling out a pair of his boots.

Severus was irritable as he shoved his boots on and yanked his cloak off his arm chair and stumbled down the stairs, muttering to himself as he tried to remember the advice his brother in law, Han, had imparted on him two months before.

He had been a little surprised when Han had invited him to go to the park with him and his five year old son Shawn. Han had told him that Camilla was working on her newest manuscript, but little Shawn was driving her up the wall. She needed to have a chapter into her editor by Friday and was in great need of peace and quiet. Severus had agreed cautiously; while he adored his nephew, he and his brother in law hadn't exactly seen eye to eye on several things, mainly, Han's dubious connections in Tokyo. They had been sitting on the bench, watching Shawn play with his friends on the swings when Han spoke.

Severus had remembered how uncomfortable his brother – in- law had been. That made him even more uneasy. Han reminded him of his childhood tormentors; he was carefree, easy going, and an aversion serious topics. "Look, Snape." He began, looking out at his son climbing the monkey bars and began searching his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Slipping one out of the pack, and into his mouth, he retrieved his lighter from the other. He lit the cigarette, flipped the lighter shut, and took a deep lungful of the nicotine laced air. "Want one?" he asked with his next exhale. Snape shrugged and smirked. "Does Camilla know about this?" he asked as he lit up. "No…and you're not going to tell her." Han said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his heel. When he caught Severus raising an eyebrow, he sighed. "Old habits die hard, you know? I've been stressed lately…and well…' he gestured to his pocket. "These help." Severus nodded "I know the feeling."

"About that..." Han said, shifting uncomfortably. "Look Snape, I don't know much about your life before you met Ashley. But from what I heard, you were in pretty deep…with a gang." "I suppose you can call it that." Severus replied stiffly. "Look, I've been there. I used to run with the Yakuza. But things are different. I have Camilla, Shawn, and Kenji. I've never looked back." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I love Cami. And I might not see eye to eye with Ashley on a lot of things, but I respect her. And you need to be here for her. Your old life is done; your family is what matters. So if you ever do anything to hurt her," his voice trailed off. "Let's just say I still have connections." Severus nodded. "I would never do anything to hurt her; she's my life." He thought for a minute, and then said, "My old life is finished. Han nodded approvingly. "Good to know."

Han stood up, called for Shawn, and the trio left the park and returned to Han and Camilla's apartment. His sister-in-law, with baby Kenji on her hip, had smelled the smoke on them; Ashley, who been working on the salad had smirked, but refused to step in. Han had placated her, claiming that a group of nearby teenagers had lit up only a few feet from them. Camilla had been reluctant to buy the excuse, but the oven timer had gone off, and she had no choice but to foist the baby off on her husband, and hurry off to rescue the pizza. Shortly after dinner was finished and a reluctant Shawn was bundled off to bed, the Snapes said their goodbyes and departed. Even though his wife had pestered him, Severus never told her what was discussed at the park.

Looking back on the event, he wished Han had told him what to expect on cravings. He was in a 24 hour Wizard Mart, blindly grabbing sweets and shoving them into the basket hanging off his arm. When he finally retrieved the last item on his list, he shuffled through the checkout, glowering at the clerk who shot him a sympathetic look. He growled a thank you, yanked the bag from the pitying clerk, and stormed out of the store. Grumbling to himself, he apparated off the corner and onto his porch. Still muttering, he managed to retrieve his keys and let himself in. He stumbled up the stairs, and finally entered his bedroom. His lovely wife was up; the lamps were on, casting a cheery glow over the room. She was reading a book, which on closer inspection was her sister's latest. She looked up at the sound of his approach, beamed brightly, and cast the book aside. "Thank you, love." She said as Severus dropped the bag on her side of the bed and crawled under the covers. "Mhm." He replied, shutting his eyes. A few minutes later, a sharp poke to prodded his side. "Sev…honey…you forgot the chocolate.

**_Fin_**

I hope you liked it! I also accept prompts so if you think of one, let me know in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the faves and follows! This one is dedicated to ****evilRegalheart, my big sis; hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or the Fast and Furious franchise. I wish I did…. I also don't own My Little Pony. **

_**Tattoo**_

"WHAT?! You got a what?" Camilla yelled. Severus could have sworn that the pictures on the wall rattled as he flipped through a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. He knew how the arguments between his wife and her younger sister went; time had taught him to stay out of it. "A tattoo, Cami. I got a tattoo." Ashley repeated, rolling her eyes at her sister's dramatics. Camilla collapsed on the couch, clutching her heart. Her two year old son chortled as he dropped the toy car he had been playing with and stood, using the arm of Severus's chair to support him. He toddled over to his mother, giggling as he tugged at the hem of her shorts, "Mama," Cami scooped up her baby, planting noisy kisses all over his little face. Ashley couldn't help but be thankful for Shawn; he, like his father, was an excellent distraction.

Suddenly Camilla was focused again; Shawn, deciding he was tired, had laid his head on his mother's collarbone, idly playing with strands of her wavy hair. "I can't believe you!" Camilla shrieked, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I'm supposed to be the young, irresponsible one!" Ashley sighed, wishing that she hadn't said anything. "Cami, it's not that bad, I swear. You're acting like I went to Cancun, got drunk, and got a "My Little Pony" tramp stamp." Camilla's mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice again. "You're the oldest, I'm the youngest. You don't pull stunts like this; I do. Know your role." Camilla insisted, crossing her ankles. "Since when? Out of the five of us, you're the most responsible. Not to mention you drive like an old lady." She smirked. Camilla covered her son's eyes and flipped off her older sister, the large diamond from her wedding ring flashing in the light. "I don't have to put up with this." She insisted, getting to her feet and setting Shawn on her hip; he whined sleepily and buried his face in her neck. Cami grabbed her purse, glaring at her older sister. "I'm telling Beth!" she retorted, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she stormed out, muttering as she passed Severus, "All your fault, encouraging reckless behavior." "Bye Sweetie!" Ashley called; she was met with the sound of the door slamming shut.

Ashley burst into laughter, falling back into her chair. Beth, the middle Hawthorne sister, could care less what she did. Her husband finally set down his paper, watching her with a bemused smile on his face. "You know she's going to have your head for this." "I know." Ashley replied, a fond smile on her face. "But I have plenty time between then and now. So…wanna see my tattoo?" She asked coyly, plucking the paper away from him. I thought you would never ask." Severus said dramatically, scooping his wife and taking off for the stairs. Ashley laughed, the sound floating down the stairs before another door slammed.

_**FIN**_

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter; I hope Snape didn't seem too OOC. If you turn in for the next chapter, you might get a first look at Snape's little girl. If anyone had any prompts, let me know in the reviews; I would love to hear from you! **


End file.
